


Won't Wave My White Flag

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death and Lance are friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance has pets, Land of the Dead, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Quests, Reunions, Self-Sacrifice, Team Dynamics, Team is bad at feeling, Veronica is a good sister, but they barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “The doorway can only be entered by the dead.”  The heavily cloaked figure stated flatly in a monotone voice.  They gestured towards the shimmering water-like light of a rectangular opening in the light.  “The only living that can enter are those who have died and return to life.  No one else.”A silence washed over everyone.





	1. Won't Wave My White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> So in preperation of whatever the hell is going on with Tumblr, I am uploading a lot of the fics I have on my writing blog to AO3. And it's really the only blog I am going to worry about because everything is like a year old and I haven't looked at it.
> 
> Also this is unedited aside from like the first proof read I did on it before posting. There are still errors, I just don't feel like going through and finding them at the moment...

“The doorway can only be entered by the dead.”  The heavily cloaked figure stated flatly in a monotone voice.  They gestured towards the shimmering water-like light of a rectangular opening in the light.  “The only living that can enter are those who have died and return to life.  No one else.” **  
**

A silence washed over everyone.  

Lance briefly made eye contact with Hunk and Pidge.  Before all of their eyes seemed to gravitate toward Shiro standing at the head of the group just between Keith and Allura.  And he could see their heads angle to Shiro as well.

“Then I’ll go.”  Shiro stated was with an easy not.

“No, you cannot enter.”  The figure stated levelly, with a small raise of their shriveled looking hand.  

“But–”

“You died yes.”  The figure nodded.  “I am aware.  However, Black Lion harbored your soul after.  Contained it in the Astral plane until you were returned to this world.”  The figure carefully sorted their hand back in the cloak as they continued to talk.  Same level monotone voice they had been speaking in.  “But, in saving your soul, Black Lion prevented you from crossing over.  You never entered the Realm of the Dead, and therefore, in the eyes of the Realm, you never died. And such you cannot enter, child.”

Lance felt his gaze drift away from looking at Shiro’s back and Keith suddenly sputtered in outrage.  His complaint about being lead on or whatever lost to Lance as he started at the doorway in the walls of the cave.

It was bright.  Flickering fluidly like water with a silverish tint, and looked warm and welcoming.  Calm when with the rapid ripples the bounced and rippled through each other.  As well as safe, despite no ability to see what lies on the other side.

It felt… _familiar._

The sound of singing, like children’s chorus at school his mother made him participate in, ringing in his ears. There was no tangible words or sounds, Lance understood, but that was what it sounded like. Tingling in his ears, and slowly drowning out Keith’s rant and Allura’s plea.

“You said only one of us could enter.”  Keith g snapped in a loud growl.

“I did.”

“But–”

“I did not lie.  One of you  _can_  enter to retrieve what you need.”  The figure’s voice monotonically stated.  “But it is not Shiro.”

“Then wh–”

The sharp feeling of electricity races through Lance’s body.

It doesn’t hurt…

Or at least not much.  More like a faded memory of pain. But it still causes his breath to catch slightly at the feeling of it racing and burning through him.  Then more come bolts bast through him. Echoes of electricity crackling in his ears, and in the corner of his vision had can see it.

Like is in the cockpit of Red…

And then in instant it faded away like he sunk into water.

The sound of church choirs blaring in his eyes.

The feeling of his Abuelo’s worn old hand take his own.  Tugging him a long gently, like he did when Lance was younger and toddering along.  Urging him to follow his lead for something.

But then something called him back.

And Lance went back.

_Oh…_

Lance’s eyes fixed to the doorway.  

He knew had seen it before.  

A few times if he was to be honestly.  

And the cloaked figure they were speaking with as well.  Hovering patiently in front of a doorway, and making passing conversation.  Nothing of much memorable details.  But pleasant enough conversation as they waited for him to enter or not.  Never seeming bothered when he didn’t.

But one time he did go through and…

_Oh quazinack!_

The Omega Shield…he actually…

He really  _died_  there.  

It wasn’t some close brush with death like he though.  He hadn’t been on the brink of death and Allura brought him back.  No he full on crossed over and returned at the call of Allura’s efforts to heal him.

Lance knew what he _needed_  to do.

He also knew he couldn’t say anything.

The team would just shut him down.  Chalk it up to him thinking  _almost_  dying counted and write off the idea.  Or just think his plan was flat out stupid.  Because surely there was some other way, despite the figure stating there was not.  They either knew someone who died and came back…or one of them would have to die to enter.

And they were running out of time  _anyway_.

So Lance bolted for the doorway.

There was a sharp call of his name from someone as they noticed him running.

But he effortlessly slid through the silver water-like opening.  Finding himself face to face with the Realm of the Dead as he eased to a stop.  Drinking in the beauty and warmth he couldn’t even begin to describe if anyone were to ask him to.

With a deep breath, he pulled out his bayard, and started walking.


	2. Flares are Going Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What _happened?”_ Veronica’s voice asked a low venomous way.
> 
> Shattering the stunned silence that had fallen over everything after Lance slipped through the doorway, in an instant. Everyone jumped a little at the sound, and dazzely turned in the direction of it. Where, no surprise, Veronica looked like she was at the edge of holding back her anger, and the team was her only safe outlet.
> 
> Shiro blinked at her, because it was _all_ he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the dabbles, though technically the third installment.

“What _happened?”_   Veronica’s voice asked a low venomous way.

Shattering the stunned silence that had fallen over everything after Lance slipped through the doorway, in an instant.  Everyone jumped a little at the sound, and dazzely turned in the direction of it.  Where, no surprise, Veronica looked like she was at the edge of holding back her anger, and the team was her only safe outlet.

Shiro blinked at her, because it was _all_ he could do.

His brain still processing the fact that Lance walking through meant he had died before.  Mind still trying to shakely grasp it.  While also scrambling to try and remember  _where_  and  _when_  it might have happened.  Because Veronica’s anger told him, it didn’t happen when Lance was younger and before Voltron.

“What the _hell_ happened to _my brother_ that makes him able to walk through that  _doorway?_ ”  Veronica spat as he stormed forward before Kinkade and Griffin had the sense to grab.  

Her eyes sharp behind her glasses, and bright with anger.  She made a point of look at each other them for a second for an answer. Before she just fixed on Shiro.  Which is fair, he  _was_  the leader of Voltron, it would be in his wheelhouse to house to know some of the details of what happens.

But he doesn’t.

Shiro can’t think of anything.

He knew it wasn’t the blast when Sendak first invaded the the Castleship.  Shiro had checked Lance’s pulse every chance he got.  And it was weakened sure, but it never had faded much the whole time.

Nor was there anything in his clone’s memories.

The whole mystical Altean Land in a white hole venture, Lance had been panting over him when power was restored.  Checking if he was okay, before going to check the rest of the team.

But nothing else came to mind.

“I don’t…know.”  Shiro stated weakly as he turned to look back at Keith.

There had been a gap of time Shiro couldn’t account for with the team.  Perhaps something happened then.  And it’s not like they were going to advertise that to Shiro when he came back, so he could see not knowing it happened.

“You don’t _know?!”_  Veronica hissed sharply, as Keith turned to look up at Shiro.  “How do you _not know?!_   You’re th–”

“Why are you  _so_  sure it happened when he was with  _us?”_   Keith snapped back vigorously as he sprang up from the ground he toppled back after ramming into the doorway.  His angry raising quickly to meet with Veronica’s.  “How do we know it wasn’t something that happened before we  _even met_ Lance?”

“Because I’m his sister,  _asshole!”_  Veronica snapped back, surging forward towards Keith’s challenge of her.  “I would know if he’s died before, and I know for a  _fact,_ he’s never even been close to dying before.”

“You can’t be sure.”  Keith growled as he charged forward.

“And you  _can_  be?!”

Shiro quickly wedged himself in to their paths for each other.  Shooting his prosthetic out to stop Keith before he could get closer.  Even though he was sure Keith was just reacting to general finger pointing, and he ultimately won’t try to do anything.  But Shiro also wants to avoid any unnecessary fighting.

“That’s enough,”  Shiro stated firmly as the two stopped going at each other.  “For  _both_ of you.  Yelling isn’t going to solve anything. So don’t start.”

“I just want to know why my little brother was able to  _just run right into_  the realm of the dead?”  Veronica hissed venomously.  “The five of you are the most likely to know.  So  _talk_ , or I swear–”

“We don’t know  _anything!”_   Keith shot back.  “Lance probably wouldn’t shut up about if it happened while we were space–”

“Oh like you would  _know,_  Keith!”  Hunk suddenly piped up.  “You left for a while.”

“You’re his best friend, why don’t you  _know_ how it’s possible for Lance to that.”  Keith growled back, and made a sharp turn to Hunk.

Hunk, who looked angry and pointed, but it’s not at anything.  It’s just there being directed at thrown around.  Because, they are still wrapping their heads around things.  And it’s always  _easier_  to be angry at something then realize what it might all mean.  But Hunk deflates at the words slightly, and Pidge snapped her neck to glare at Keith.

“Doesn’t mean he tells me  _everything.”_   Hunk snapped harshly after a moment..  “I’m not his human diary, Keith. Okay, we don’t have sleepovers every night.  Not to mention Lance is surprising  _good_ at secrets when he wants to be.”  

“You are still his friend!”

“We’ve been busy!”  Pidge cut in.

And no, that was just a bad thing to say.

Because it honestly made it sound like Lance maybe tried to say something and it was shoved to the side in favor of something else.  Really doesn’t sound great.  Even though Shiro likes to think they all have enough sense to realize when anyone just want to chat or when they wanted to  _talk._

Veronica stiffens in the corner of Shiro’s vision before he turned to shoot Pidge a look.  

And she thankfully looks sheepish at her use of words.

“Lance was always talking to the mice.”  Pidge countered badly.

“He said  _nothing_  of the sort to them.”  Allura snapped harshly.  “And they  _would_  tell me something like that.  The teams safety and health is my top concern.”

“ _Voltron’s_ safety and health is of your top concern.”  Keith muttered just loud enough.

“Keith!”  Shiro snapped.

Only it lost under everyone starting to shout.  

Everyone just emoting something in rebuttal to the others.  Because again, it’s a lot easier to deal with than the fact that Lance had  _died_  and come back before, and none of them had _a clue_  as to when.  Snapping this and that at each other in low blows to shift the blame around like a hot potato.

And it very quickly turning into something bad.

The MFE pilots are backing Veronica.  Because they all should know if one of their teammates died.  Which has everyone rebutting the fact while also fighting with each other.  Completely not selling any sort of team appearance.

Suddenly an electric crack cut through the air.

The sound caused everyone to turn in the direction.  Finding the cloaked figure holding out some large orb.  One that was hazy but admitting a slightly glow in the cave, but swirled into clarity as everyone turned to look at it.  

Red Lion suddenly raming Blue Lion out of a steady outpouring of lightning from something below.  Instantly trapping the lion and incapacitating it in the constant flow of electricity.  Before the visuals shifted dizzily into the inside of Red’s cockpit.  Showing it to be a whole mess arcing lightning through the whole thing.  Lance tightly gripping Red’s controls, as he was forced to just take all the electricity coursing around and through him.

And then it all stops, and Lance’s form collapses limply against the pilots seat.  The distant calls of Allura’s voice sounded mutely over the coms.

Suddenly the visuals shift back into a hazy mist in the air.  Only to suddenly be fanned away by the cloaked figures wrinkly hand.  Before they two just sort of morphed into the shadows like their work as done.

“Oh by the Ancients…”  Allura gasped weakly.

“That was…”  Hunk started after a moment of silence.

“The Omega Shield mission.”  Pidge continued

Shiro racked his mind for that mission.  

He remembered it, vaguely.  

But when he tried to remember it was like looking at a corrupted file.  Most of the memories are fragment and fuzzy.  The only memories that are clear are leaving for and return from the mission.  Everything is just a mess, like the memories had been forcible be torn out of his head by something.

There was one of Pidge yelling at him to just stay still and keep his hand on the panel…

Because things were going to hell outside.

They just needed to focus on keeping the power from the generator up.  Work through the pain enough to just keep his hand on the panel until the radiation wave passed.

The only other clear memory _related_ to it was of Lance sometimes afterwards.  Smiling at him as he asked if he was okay in his usual way.  Because he heard from Pidge that Shiro had a headache that was pretty debilitating during the mission.  And Shiro had briefly said he was fine, and asked if Lance was fine.  Since he had seen Allura push him towards the Healing pods with a stern look.

But Lance had laughed and waved him off, with the small fact that he was fine.  Stated Allura healed him up just fine.  No one was at fault.

_Oh god!_

Had he  _caused_  what happened.

“It why he stopped responding.”  Hunk continued heavily as he dropped to sit on the ground.

“I didn’t know it was that bad.”  Allura said hurriedly as started to hold herself.  “I…just…I  _knew_  something was wrong, and I had to be quick in using healing. He said he was almost gone when he came to.  But I didn’t think…”

“I don’t think any of us did.”  Hunk said heavily.

And a heavy silence washed over everyone.

Because why would they.  

Lance was so fine after all.  Not even the smallest hit of anything ever happening to him.  Just another encounter with the Garla where he almost died saving someone.  He was bouncing around like always.  Nothing to suggest he anything was wrong, or he was hiding something.  His approaches to getting attention were different depending on what type of attention he wanted, and there was nothing to suggest anything.

Not even the smallest hint of pulling back, or hesitation.  Or anything to suggest anything was marginally wrong or different.  None of the signs Shiro looked out for of war taking it’s toll on anyone.  

Honestly, it was like nothing ever happened.

Plus there was ten other more pressing things happening all at once.

“So glad to know my brother is surrounded by his caring team.”  Veronica spat out as one last jab before she huffed off satisfied.  The MFE pilots sharing a glance before they shuffled after her.

Shiro wasn’t surprised when no one rebutted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really liked how Veronica really tore into the team here. And yeah my headcanon for this is the team is _lucky_ it was Veronica there. Luís and Marco would have been a lot harsher, (same with Rachel, but not as bad as the boys) because Lance is the baby brother, and just you don't mess with the baby sibling. But she also wants to know what happened to Lance, and she is lashing out a little bit (towards the right people, but still).
> 
> Yeah the team is bad at feeling.


	3. Won't Ever Hit the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months, two weeks, four days, and seventeen hours.
> 
> That’s how long Lance had been in the Realm of Dead.
> 
> Or at least that was he  _figured_  he was there.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part, though techincally the second installment.

Six months, two weeks, four days, and seventeen hours.

That’s how long Lance had been in the Realm of Dead.

Or at least that was he  _figured_  he was there.  

The time device in his armor didn’t exactly  _function_  properly in the realm.  So Lance was making an educated guess based on the average number of sunsets and sunrises, with the set of 3 meals he ate and tallied up.  It came out to about that number is he math was right.

And now he was staring at the flickering gate between the two realms.

Flickering silver and ever shifting before him.  Like it was when he first entered all the time ago.  The land of the living, where he currently  _belonged_ , was just on the other side.  Stepping through would be just as easy and effortless as he first time.  No one told him that, it’s just something he kind of knows from being in the realm.

Yet, he hesitated to go through.

It had been so long…was the team still there?  

Were they waiting for him?

Or had the just given up and gone for some other solution to the problem?  

Found a temporary…or  _not_ so temporary replacement for him.  And just gone about life fighting the war without him in Voltron.  After all it had been a long time.  Lance could understand the choice to do such, and he wouldn’t be too disappointed if they just left a way to contact them for whenever he crawled out.

He was pretty sure there was going to be like five lectures and scoldings he was going to have to sit and  _take_.  

One of Shiro, for sure, stern and all responsible, where he wasn’t angry just… _disappointed_.  One from Veronica, all mean, loud, and every word in rapid Spanish.  Another from his mother, which was not going to a fun time at all.  Probably one from Coran, with Hunk, Allura, and Pidge just there jabbing in things, because they are too emotional to talk to him on their own.  Keith was probably just going to chew him out for being a dumb idiot and dying…or something.

Lance wasn’t sure what he wanted to be on the other side.

But he had delayed long enough.

Said his lengthy goodbyes to all creatures he befriended and cared for in his time. Gave them all the necessary kisses and pets, as well as commands to look out for each other and stay out of trouble.  Before watching them fly away with some space dust in his eye.

And now he was just staring down the door.

With a deep breath he digs into the messenger bag he crafted a week into being in the realm.  Pulling back the cover to see the glowing orb he came to retrieve.  It will had been to long and it was probably a total waste of time to even try to get…

Or maybe it was just something that was so long overdue to save them it will be hastily welcomed. And everyone would be too happy to lecture him.

Dropping the flap back over the orb, Lance took a deep breath.

He decided to just act like nothing was wrong.  Like it was no big deal he had just ran into the Realm of the Dead.  He got what the needed, in a reasonable amount of time.  All bravo and boasting the team probably expected.

Exhaling, Lance put a large grin on and moved to step through the doorway.

And the world of the dead fade away to the dark drabby cave Lance remembered them being in before he entered.  All dreary and off putting in the warm glow of flickering doorway…and the blue glow of Garrison fashioned Altean Lantern.

_Wait…_

Everyone was still there, same as when Lance first bolted for the door.  

Well save that the fact they most of them were just kind of standing around.  Or sitting on the ground in little groups.  All with a heavy air hanging around them.  Almost like they got into something of spat with each other of something they couldn’t handle very well.  

Or like someone  _died_ …

Which Lance supposed in a way he… _did_..but…

“Hey, guys.”  Lance said with wide, but wobbly fake grin.  Halting slightly as the sound of his voice made all the heads snap up to look at him.  “I got the orby-power thing we need.  Sorry it too–”

Lance was cut off by Hunk suddenly surging forward and grabbing him tightly.

He fought the instinct to twist in the hold, and sweep Hunk’s legs out.  Or go for an elbow to the side.  Or even the little knife he fashioned from one of his creatures’ teeth that had had wedged in his armor.

He just settled for freezing.

Then Pidge rammed into him.  Literally.  Wedged herself between Hunk and Lance tightly.  Her arms quick around Lance’s waist as he could just make out the sound of her muttling.  

Allura was the next to join them, followed closely by Shiro.  Both looking a mix of relief and pained at the sight of him.

Lastly, Keith kind of flopped against him from behind.

_Oh_ …They were  _hugging_  him.

Lance could feel them all, and he blinked slightly.  Carefully shifting to look around at them.  

Hunk was shaking like leaf, and his hold was tightening with each passing shake.  His head nestled against Lance’s shoulder.  Pidge’s hold was tight like someone was going to have to pry her off Lance.  It was shaky as well, but in a whole other different way that Hunk.  

Allura a hand looped around the side of his head, warm and firm against the edge of his hair.  Her forehead attempted to rest against his head…or shoulder.  It was kind of hard to tell with Hunk’s head half in her way, and Shiro trying to rest his own head a top Lance’s for like protection.  Shiro’s grip on one of Lance’s arm was tight, like he was going personally hold Lance to land of the living.

And Keith is really just kinda _there_ …barely physically emoting

But like in a  _nice_ Keith sort of way Lance appreciated.

Veronica kind of watery smiled at him as he noticed her and the MFE pilots just sort of hovering.

Lance felt like he had a pretty damn good idea what they fought about.

“Nice to see you guys too.”  Lance started with a slight wheeze at the awkward tightening position he was in.  “But, um…if you don’t let up, I’m going to enter the Realm of the Dead for good.”

All of them pulled away like it burned.

Okay…maybe it was a little _too soon_  for that joke.

“Not funny, jack–”

“Keith!”  Shiro snapped sharply.  “Not now.”

“No, it’s fine, Shiro.”  Lance said breezily as he turned to look at Keith, who unsurprisingly looked fuming.  But for once not in the annoyed way he had been Lance in the last few months.  “I was just trying to lighten the mood is all…you know, like usual.  I wasn’t trying to be insensitive.  But I see now it’s just a little too soon for me to make it., sorry about that.”  Lance laughed weakly, like nothing was wrong.  “Anyway, I got the orby-power thing we came for.”  

Lance reach into the bag at his side to pull it out at show everyone.  It instantly brightens the whole cave they were in with a whole rainbow of colored rays.  In a far more dazzling fashion than it had in the other realm.  Which Lance supposed made sense.

But no one seemed overly interested in.

Nothing beyond small nods and breathed ‘I see that’s.

So Lance hurriedly put it back in his handmade bag.  Hurriedly closing it and scrambling his mind for something to say as he looked down at his feet.  Because he could feel the lectures brewing.  And he suddenly doesn’t want to make  _eye contact_  with _anyone_.

“I’m sorry it took so long.  I had to walk to find it, and there were some…um…hurdles and tests of worth.”  Lance stated with a shrug as he fiddled with a loose string of sorts from the handle.  “You didn’t have to wait for me to co–”

“It’s only been a little over an hour, Lance.”  Hunk said oddly.

“Oh…” Lance returned with awkward nod.   _Really?_

“Time works differently in the Realm of the Dead.”  The familiar monotone voice of the cloaked figure cut through the air.  And the whole team jumps at the sound.  “But only a duration of a human measurement of an hour as past here, friend.”

Lance nodded as he peeked up at the figure in relief.

A smile pulling at his lips at the lightness in the way they said ‘friend.’

“How long did you  _think_  you were in there?”  Keith asked harshly.

“Like six and half months.”  Lance answered.

Eyes go wide.

And yeah, maybe Lance shouldn’t have said something more like a week.  Cause then he could honestly that would mean he just sucks at growing a facial hair.  And not that he totally fashioned a razer blade, or learned to shift his bayard into anything he needed.

“Six months, two weeks, four days, and nineteen hours.”  The figure stated flatly.  “That’s how much time passed for you in the Realm of the Dead.”

“Oh I was only off by two hours!”  Lance said brightly as the figure nodded.  But then Lance caught the horrified looks on both Shiro and Hunk’s faces.  Coughing roughly as he corrected himself.  “I mean…wow that a long time.  We should get going…yeah?…Yeah!  Can save the universe better now…so let’s go.”

A silence passed over everyone.

Save the MFE pilots who seem to be packing up the supplies they came with.  Shuffling around and checking their guns silently.  Trying to not be in the moment that was happening.  But also using Lance’s words to actually go…because things are still  _time sensitive_  and they all just wasted an hour waiting around.

But as Lance tried to push on, Shiro grabbed his arm with his floating prosthetic.

The touch causing Lance to turn to see the Atlas Captain’s face fixed in that not angry just disappointed look.  Yet badly concealed concern in his eyes that makes Lance’s chest ache.  And it just makes him want to hang his head.

“Lance,”  Shiro said in a much softer tone than Lance expected.   And it causes Lance to look up a little more at him, but not much.  “When this is over, we’re going to talk about this.   _All_ of us are, okay?”

“Yeah…sure, fine.” Lance nodded as he tried to duck away.  “I kind of expected a lecture, so…”

“Not a lecture, Lance.”  Allura cut in softly.  “No one’s in trouble, I promise…It’s just…a talk between friends.  A much needed one…on everyone’s faults.”

Lance nodded as he felt Shiro’s hand release him.

He hurriedly makes his way over to Veronica, who hugged after the daylights out of him.  Muttering in Spanish in a way that told Lance she was both pissed and relieved.  And probably not going to let him out of her sight any time soon as they walked back towards the lions.  Not to mention she was totally going to tell their parents, in a way that had Lance more worried for the team than himself.

And Lance is not surprised when everyone who didn’t have something to pilot away, crawled into Red Lion.  Not really trying to speak to him, because Veronica was ever his guard dog.  Just sort of being there for him to talk to if needed.

But it was all completely okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after I posted the first part of this series, I noticed a lot of the people have the team be mad at Lance when he comes back. Which I get is you know good for angst. And I totally get it too, because the team is acting out of shock and anger towards finding this out, and Lance is an easy target for the blame because he didn't tell them. It is a lot easier than being mad and blaming oneself for the issue. However not how I planned this idea.
> 
> The team has had time to process what happened on their own (and they got yelled at by Veronica). So they sat with the fact that Lance died and no one on the team even _knew_ it happened. And the problem is very much on the team and its structure than Lance who, quietly literally did nothing wrong. And yes, they very much need to talk about it (and they do, and it's probably fulls of feels and making sure Lance is totally and completely okay, as well as taking steps to insure it never happens again.) But when Lance returns they are just at the confront stage.
> 
> Also I said this on tumblr, the only person I can really imagine being made at Lance is Keith. And it's mostly cause of his abandonment issues from his mom leaving, so he's mostly acting scared. And when he apologized about it (cause no one fucking apologizes to Lance it seems) he explains why he acted the way he did, but like not as an excuse, just where he was coming from. I can't ever picture Shiro or Hunk being mad at Lance for being hurt. (Shiro's worry might manifest in a stern lecture, but that's it, clearly worry the whole time.) Allura, I think would distance herself, seeming like she doesn't care or is cold, but really she's not, just taking it in, while Pidge might have a "grudge" about it but be over quick.
> 
> Sorry, as well, guys, cause you missed all the commentary on Fluffy, who is Lance's giant Dragon-Tiger-Hawk pet from the Realm of the Dead, who is massive but the biggest cuddle bug in the world.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is the Langst idea I posted on my birthday like a month ago. That basically deals with Lance's death in show that no one freaking talks about save the fans! It is part of the 3 part series (which I am just going to make one fic cause I can). For the sake of chapters I am going to post in chronological order, which is unlike how I posted it. As it was original posted 1, 3, 2. And they are little blurbs and not like a flowing chapter story.
> 
> I have a headcanon that Lance (and Allura) where unware that he actually died because of the Omega Shield. Which is why no one talks about it in canon, and Lance seems pretty okay not to long after. He simple assumes he almost died and was just knocked out hard from, and Allura just brought him back from almost death. But near the Realm of the Dead, Lance remembers and just goes for it.
> 
> Also this series of dabbles is heavily inspired by the song [White Flag by Bishop Briggs.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syhBqULC99I). Like honestly I want a fanvid of this song to all the freaking times Lance almost died/actually died. Cause that boy don't go down.


End file.
